Love Me Back
by Bramber1417
Summary: What would happen if Ezra proclaimed his love for Aria that night in the car?What would happen if someone else had been hit by the car?  First chapter is  just a base, a retell of the end of episode 10 it will end up being an Ezra/Aria love story!
1. Watch Your Back

She sat in the car with Ezra as the minutes passed. Everything seemed wrong. He finally spoke up. "Aria, I don't know what to say." He whispered. She felt compassionate for a moment, but the feeling passed when she remembered what he had put her through. "How could you do this to me! Ezra, my world was broken when you left, and not just from you, but my parents. I needed you! Why do you think I came to you when they were fighting!" Ezra saw the tears well up in her eyes as he lent forward and she buried her head in his shoulder. He stoked her hair and kissed her forehead as she broke away. "Aria, I love you! And I always have! From the moment we met….I couldn't think about anyone else….and…. Aria, please…. forgive me" He said as he moved his face closer toward hers. "Forgive me" He repeated as lips met and the heat grew, they were interrupted by the buzzing of a black phone in the back seat. She grasped at it and read the text "Where are u? Meet us in the parking lot – Hanna".

Aria felt the cold chill of the night air. She shuddered as she walked with her arms folded and her jumper hugging her, now shivering, body. She began to see the black shadows of the trees in the night. Such a pretty sky, she thought to herself as she turned a corner. A twig snapped somewhere in the distance. Aria's head snapped up toward the sound. Her eyes could faintly make out a figure in the distance. She squinted and crept closer toward it. A face turned toward her as she hid behind a tree. Aria could hear the sounds of a phone beeping. She peeked out, just seeing the face before the figure turned and ran off. She grabbed her phone out and realising it had been on silent, unlocked it to see a new massage., received only a second ago. "Watch your back Aria, I am – A" she gasped as she realised what she had seen. Her fingers moved violently over the keypad. "I no who A is, b there in soon"

The three girls stood net to the playground as they waited for Aria to arrive. Hanna still wasn't sure she wanted to know the true identity of A, learning that would mean the end of a fantasy, learning that would mean Ali was truly gone. Emily began to realise this too. She shook her head, as if to leave the thought behind. She loved Ali; she never wanted to be left behind. Alison had been cruel and harsh, but Emily loved her. Spencer was just wondering how she would deal with the news she was about to learn. The person who had blackmailed them and spilt there secrets to all those wanting a taste them. A, knew everything, but how? They all paced back and forward over the edge of the car park, as Emily turned her head, searching the blackness and through the mist. "Aria!" she whispered, as the girls hair bounced on her shoulders as she ran toward them. Somewhere in the mist, was the sound of tires screeching as a car raced forward at Aria. "ARIA!" They yelled at her as she turned, bathed in the car headlights for a moment, before she was rolling over the top it and falling, unconscious, on to the pavement below. The girls rushed toward her as Hannah's phone buzzed. "She knew to much – A"

**Authors Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed that! My first Pretty Little Liars fan fiction!:) Yeah I know it had a lot from the actual episode…. but wait for the second chapter! Just click the review button and I will respond with a second chapter as soon as I can! Comments are much loved!**


	2. Fading Away From You

Aria lifted her head. Her vision was blurry and all the bright lights did not help. She fluttered her eyes closed and fell back against the soft mattress. She smiled and opened them fully. The sunlight streamed from the window into her room. 'At least, I think this is my room?' she thought, her vision beginning to restore itself. Slowly, the four faces above her came into focus, before closing them again. She sighed and searched her memory, filing back through all the things that had happened the previous night. The woods…Camp Mona…. and' Ezra!' she thought, as the girls looked at each other in confusion, realizing she had said this out-loud. "I think she is hallucinating!" Emily said in a tone of concern. " She is probably just having a fantasy, I mean Mr. Fitz! YUM!" Spencer said casually adding a laugh at the end. "Have you forgotten I am standing right here!" Aria heard her Mom say. The girls giggled and so did Aria, as all eyes turned to the, now wide-awake, girl, sitting up in bed. Her Mothers expression changed from amused to concern. "Honey, you need your rest! How are you feeling? Can you remember who hit you? Is there anything you need-" Aria held her hands up in protest, her head hurt and she couldn't think! The pain washed down her body; her leg and head were the worst. The last thing she saw were her friends standing over her, and her mother squeezing her hand tightly, before the pain won and she was consumed in the blackness.

Her eyes fluttered open. This time the light was overwhelming for her eyes. She shut them tightly as she became aware of the rest of her body. The pain in her leg was dissolving, but the pain in her head remained constant. "Aria?" Said a soft voice. "Aria, can you hear me?" said the voice again, as someone squeezed her hand softly. "Is… is that you, Ezra?" she said in a weak voice, her eyes still closed. She didn't know how, but she could feel his smile at her reply. "I missed you." She said softly. Her eyes slowly opened, making out his dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes looking down at her. She smiled back at him as he bent down and kissed her gently, as if at any moment, she would shatter into pieces. She loved his words, the way he spoke to her, the way he stroked her hair, the way he kissed her. The thought danger had caught up; it had just crept into her mind. She frowned at him and seeing his concern at her expression he said, "We are alone, your Mom is at home and visiting hours are over. For students anyway." He shrugged and she sighed, her smile returning to her. "Ezra, why would you risk it? I don't want my parents to know an if they were ever to find out-" Ezra kissed her, this time with more passion and heat. She lifted her head up toward him, just as he was about to pull away. The kiss grew and she put her hands on his face, bringing him closer towards her. Ezra smiled as he pulled away. "Not here, not now." Aria slumped back against the bed in disappointment. Deep down, she knew he was right; she just refused to accept it. "Aria, about what I said in the woods…." He stopped at the puzzled look on her face. She scrolled through her mind, and then she remembered. "Did you mean it?" She asked, trying to hide her secret hope. He turned away and paced about her room, until he faced the window. "I…. Oh God, Aria, I don't know what I am meant to say here! What do you want me to say?" He said, turning back, to face her. Aria felt hurt by this, she only wanted the truth. Ezra regretted what he had said because he did love her. He needed her to know that, he was just scared. It surprised him just how much he did care for Aria. He had never known anything like this and it shook him. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Aria tried not to let her hopes gets the better of her as she finally responded to him "I want you to tell me what you feel, and be honest. Please, I need to know. "

Ezra could not think what to do next. "Aria, I don't know where this is going and that scares me. I mean, you have no idea how much that scares me!" She lifted off her covers, revealing her hospital gown, and slipped her foot out of bed, followed by the other. She slowly made her way over to the window and rested her head on his bicep, as she could not reach his shoulder, and he cradled her in his arms. It was just like the night before. She held onto him so tightly, as if he would vanish any minute. She wanted ever moment to last longer, every moment she was with him. He kissed her hair and stroked it as they stood at the windowsill, in each other's arms. Everything was so right. "ARIA!" Said the voice at the door, as she and Ezra separated instantly. "ARIA WHAT IS GOING ON!" Yelled her Mom from the doorway.

**OH NO! SUSPENCE! Haha! Thank you for all my amazing reviews and subscribers and fav stories/authors! **** I love you all! I am very happy you all like my writing and so I had to update ASAP! Anyways, the reason the last one was so short (and had a lot of mistakes) was because it was about 12.40 in my city when I wrote it! The more reviews, the sooner the posts **** ily my readers!**

**xoxo**


	3. The Games We Play

Aria dropped to the floor at that same moment. Things began to get hazy, before she completely blacked out, again. She heard voices all around her, and visions to. They swirled together in a blurry light. Everyone began to panic. Ezra rushed to Aria and lifted her into his arms. Ella opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again when she saw his intention. He carried her into bed and began to pull the covers over, when a hand swatted him away. "Haven't you done enough!" She cautioned, fiercely. He stepped back, not knowing what to do. As Ella pulled the pale blue sheet over her daughters unconscious body, until it reached her chin. Ezra couldn't help himself, as Ella moved to the other side of the bed; he walked back to Aria's side. He took hold of her hand and gently began stroking her hair, and smiled weakly at her. He could feel the cold look he was receiving from Ella, and finally found the courage to look her in the eye. He turned his head away from Aria and stopped stroking her hair, but continually holding her hand. "I am not proud of what I have done Ella, but-" He was cut of mid sentence. "Don't you dare tell me how 'sorry' you are! How dare you even call me Ella! You should never have come here! I suggest you leave, NOW!" Ezra felt hurt by the things she had said but got up from his seat all the same. He walked toward the door, but turned back to Ella and Aria, as he reached the doorframe. "Mrs. Montgomery, you know your daughter, more than I do and more than I ever will. I haven't known her long, but I know she makes her own decisions. She and I are not in the best of situations, but isn't love more important than age?" He whispered, barely loud enough for Ella to hear. She nodded and turned back to Aria, clutching her hand tightly.

Aria opened her eyes, by now she was use to the light flooding through her window and directly into her eyes. Her Mom's head was slumped over the bed; still half sitting in her chair, with Arias hand in hers. Aria tried not to wake her as she crept out of her bed, reaching her phone on the nightstand as she sis so, and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. She unlocked it and checked her messages. 7 new texts. She scrolled down through the list, Hanna, Noel, Emily, Spencer, Mom, Dad and…A. She cautiously opened the message, her hands slightly shaking "Well, well well! Looks like Aria has a big mess to clean up! Shame I can't help! Or can I... _- A" The sleek black phone slipped through her fingers and hit the tiles below with grace. It had broken into 3 peaces. Aria didn't car, she didn't even look down and check the damage. What else did A know?

A knock at the door made the girl in the hospital dressing gown jump. Her black, silky curls bounced on her shoulders as the knock was followed by a voice. "Aria, Honey? Can we talk please?" Ella was joined in a chorus of voices after that. "Aria! Seriously! Come on, your not three years old anymore! Unlock the stupid door!" Said a voice, she recognized belonging to Hanna. "Aria! Are you ok? Come out, please. We missed you!" Emily always spoke kindly, thought Aria. "So what, your just gonna stay cooped up in a bathroom all day!" Said an annoyed and impatient, Spencer. She laughed and unlocked the door, uniting the four girls in a hug as Ella watched, leaning against the doorway, with a wary smile on her lips.

After her friends where shooed off by the nurses, Aria was alone. She felt terrible that she couldn't remember who A was. She knew she was letting her friends down. And then there was Ezra. She though of nothing but him, for what seemed like hours. She wept silently, while the nurses swept by her and filled her with pain relief. But nothing could take away the real pain. The pain of your heart being ripped from your chest, and by someone you love. Her Mom was right. Aria knew that, but she also knew love. She had tasted it every minute she was with him and she sipped more and more each time they kissed. Something she could never take back, not that she would want that though. And then she remembered, that night in the car. The words he had spoken, and she had not given an answer! She felt so ashamed. She rummaged for her phone all around her room. It was nowhere to be found. She remembered dropping it, and the shattering into three peaces. She searched everywhere, but her phone was nowhere to be found. Aria climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over. She then noticed a white envelope, sticking out from under her pillow; an A was marked on the front written in red lipstick. She broke the seal and found a card with a picture of a teddy bear on it. The letters across his stomach read SORRY, in large rainbow letters. She opened it to discover a message "Sorry about losing my temper, just don't cross me again. Or next time, it will be worse – A" Aria lent against the pillow and wept, her tears staining her face as the rolled down her cheeks, on to the pillow.

**What will A do next! And how will Ezra and Aria reunite, will they reunite? OH NO! **** Anyway, hope all of my reviewers (and readers) are having a brilliant time reading these. Hope you have as much fun as I do writing them **** anyways, you know the drill! I'm setting a target this time though! 25 reviews and then a new post! **** Enjoy my fans **** ps. Like the smiles! **

**Xoxox**


	4. The A Game

Ella stood at her kitchen stove, arms stretched out either side of the stainless steel stovetop. "No, absolutely not! Aria, what are you thinking!" She yelled, turning to face her daughter as she leaned against the wooden counter, opposite her Mom. Aria sighed, "Mum, I am already behind on my studies! I have been out of hospital for a month! 1 MONTH! You can't just keep me locked up in here for the rest of my life!" Ella frowned at her "Aria, you know full well why I will not let you go back! How dare you speak to me like that, after what you did! A TEACHER! I can't believe it! I guess its true what they say! Like father, like daughter!" Ella turned back to the pot on the stove and stirred it, instantly regretting her words. She brought her hands to her face and sighed. Aria could not express her she then began a war with her mother, throwing insults back and forward. "I love him Mom! Can't you understand that! Oh no, because Dad cheated on you. I forgot!" She yelled at her Mother. Ella turned back to Aria and looked at her with narrowed eyes "Don't EVER mention your fathers affair like that! YOU KEPT THAT A SECRET FROM ME ARIA! YOUR OWN MOTHER!" Ella yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Aria no longer cared. She raced to the door, grabbed her backpack on the way out and turned the brass knob. She hesitated for one last moment "I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I'm sorry." She said, holding back tears. Slamming the door on her way out, leaving the house in utter silence. All that could be heard was the sound of Ella, weeping softly.

Aria arrived at school on time, as usual. Teachers and students greeted her in the hallways nicely. Everyone parted as she walked down the corridors. Most of her teachers spoke kindly to her, didn't remember to tell her off. Let her get away with not doing her homework. All the classes seemed to take forever, the teachers babbled on and on for what seemed like hours. She tried to pay attention when they talked about Math or Science, but it was no use. It seemed like years had gone by when she finally had and English class. Aria arrived late, on purpose. She calmly opened the wooded door, and stepped into the room. "Uh, thank you for joining us Aria." Ezra said, trying to hide his surprise at her entrance. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Fitz. " She uttered politely, and took her seat before adding, " If I have missed any critical assignments, I can stay after class." He nodded and after smiling at her, he turned back to the class, and continued the lesson. He talked about the new book for the term, ' Romeo and Juliet'. Aria thought of the irony. A forbidden love. Two people not meant to be. But Juliet had killed herself, with the sword of Romeo. She only worried she did not end up like the heroine.

The class itself went for 90 minutes. To Aria, it went for 900. The class she had looked forward to all month, and Aria barely paid attention. He dismissed the class, as Aria left her desk and proceeded, slowly, to the desk at the front. Once Ezra had closed the door, he turned back to Aria. A serious look in his eyes when he asked, "Who is 'A', Aria?" Aria looked shocked, but the truth was, she knew it was only a matter of time. Because that was the way A worked. She/He/It…whoever A was, its only mission was to ruin the lives of four girls. She almost felt sorry for them, whoever 'they' were.

**Oh I know it's too short! Sorry about that, and sorry about the spelling errors too! But I write these at like 11.45or later, and although I do my best writing at night, I don't do my best spelling then! Anyways Hope you all liked it! **** Next target! Hmmmm…. How about 37? I can't wait to read your comments! They mean the world to me! **

**xoxo**


	5. Goodnight, And Good Luck To You

"Aria? You still haven't answered my question." He said again, brining Aria back to reality. "Um, I have to go…" She said, swiftly moving towards the door. Ezra stepped in her path and she sighed. " Ezra, I really can't deal with this right now!" She pushed passed him and managed to hold back tears until she got to the bathroom. Pushing open the dark green door, she slammed it and turned the sliver knob, just as the tears overpowered her force. The bell rang, but Aria didn't care. She had nowhere to go, except home and that was the last place she wanted to be. Suddenly she heard the creaking of the bathroom door, followed by the sounds of footsteps on the ugly grey tiles. She stopped her crying and stayed silent, she didn't know why she was afraid but her instinct was telling her to be quiet. A pair of heels paced over to the middle of the mirror and stopped, right outside the stall that Aria was in. The woman turned and knocked on green wooden door. "Aria, we need to talk. " Whispered Ella.

Aria sighed as she sat in the car. Her Mom remained silent as she drove and drove, for what seemed like forever. Well, to Aria it did. Finally she lost her patience. "Mom, if your gonna give me some big lecture, can you just get it over with already!" She looked out the window and noticed the unfamiliar surroundings "Where the hell are we going anyway?" Ella kept her gaze focused on the road, not even turning to her daughter, as she said, " You'll see." Were all the clues she gave Aria. Aria frowned in annoyance; she wondered how she was going to tell Ezra about A. She knew he would try to help, but in reality, there was nothing he could do. A was going to torture the girls for however long they wanted, and there was nothing they could do about it. Aria slumped forward as the car came to a stop. She sat up and noticed the sign sitting across the street. "Philadelphia High School". Ella unbuckled and got out of the car, not turning to see the state of shock her daughter was in. "Aria, honey? Are you coming?" She said as she opened the door and stepped into the street. "Are you insane?" She whispered, trying to control her rage. "No, we are here to see the principle. Come on Aria, we'll be late!" She replied. "Aria stayed in her seat, belt buckled and sat perfectly still on the seat. "Aria! We don't have time for this!" Ella hastened as she walked around to the other side of the car and reached for the door handle. Aria herd the click of the lock as she pressed the shiny red button under the car window. "Aria! Aria, stop this! Stop acting like a child!" Ella said through clenched teeth, but Aria didn't care anymore. She unbuckled and slid to the drivers seat. She always had to remind her mother to take the keys out of the ignition, but as usual, Ella had forgotten. Aria turned the key and put the car into gear. "ARIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ella yelled as the car pulled out of the car park and left Ella, standing in the, now empty, car space.

Ezra sat by his desk trying to concentrate. His relationship with Aria was always going to be difficult he knew that, but it felt right. That's what she had said to him, the night in the bar. He remembered every moment he was with her, because every moment was special, unique. He pondered over this and began to write. He had hardly written a sentence when a loud knock was herd at the door. He got up and opened the door, knowingly. She stood there, crying her eyes out. He couldn't bare this, he took her in his arms and held her, gently stroking her hair. She stopped after a while and her looked down and brushed away the tears, knowing that she was trying to find the courage to speak, and trying to help her do so. "Aria…. Aria, what happened?" He whispered, knowing how fragile she was at this moment and trying to lull her into a sense of safety, he could offer that and he always would. For her, he'd do anything. She shook her head and snuggled into the white, now tear stained, shirt. "Please, can I stay here tonight?" She snuffled, through tears. He nodded and kissed her head. "Aria, you always have a place here, if you need it." She nodded slowly and he held her tighter as she began to weep again. Her life was in ruins; but she knew it was worth it and although she missed her family, they would cope. She would, as long as she had Ezra, she could cope, she told herself over and over. But the one question that remained in her mind, did she mean it?

**Dearest readers, if you haven't figured out by now, I am VERY stubborn. I had this update ready for a while now, but I refused to update until I reached my target! Aw well, it's here now **** Updates will not be as frequent now, as I am very bust lately and wont have a whole lot of free time on my hands, but I will try my hardest! The more reviews, the sooner the update! Love all my readers and thank you for your amazing support! Without you guys, this fanfic would be over **

**Xoxox**


	6. The Emptiness

She let the warm water wash over her pale was no comfort for the feeling she felt, abandonment. The water dripped down the glass walls around her, making pathways through the steam as they fell. She nuzzled her head under the stream of hot water, burying her sadness in the constant warmth. A door slammed, a sound Aria still wasn't use to. She sighed, she knew she could not spend the rest of the day in the comfort of the water, the fantasy of her perfect life. Alison, her parents, Ella...no, that was the old life.

Ezra turned the key on the dark green door in front of him. He tried his best not to slam it as he walked over to the kitchen bench and dumped the small white take-away boxes on the edge. The sound of the shower taps being turned off gave him a rough idea of how Aria felt. He had tried to be some sort of comfort for her,but she refused to admit something was wrong. The bathroom door opened and a pale skinned girl walked out, her tangled black hair fell over her shoulders and just touched the white towel, which covered the rest of her body. She smiled at him, that sweet smile he had always loved, but it was missing something. Her chestnut eyes were gleaming with love and...nothing. Some part of her had been stolen and he knew what was wrong. But for now, he had to concentrate on the small part that was happy part.

Aria dropped the towel, carelessly, on the floor and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She had per purposely left the door open while she began to change into something for dinner, she knew Ezra would be watching. She could feel his soft brown eyes caressing her body, knowing she was loved made her feel good. After settling on a dark red dress with soft patterns on it, she wandered into the living room. As usual on a Friday night, Ezra had laid out the chopsticks on the scruffy rug and stood the two small boxes at opposite ends of it. He waited patiently by the box closest to his room,his hands folded in his lap and his head turned toward her. His smile encouraged her always, with every waiting moment and she loved him for it. That was something he would never know, but she would've always wanted him to.

Just as she stepped out of the bedroom Ezra heard his phone buzz. He fished it out of his back pocket and caught a glimpse of the text on the screen, before shoving it back in to place. He smiled at Aria as she walked over and did a parade of the new dress, before sitting on the rug in front of the takeaway. The made small talk throughout the meal and laughed when it was appropriate, but something wasn't right. Aria had plastered a smile on her face just for him and he knew it, but it was like their was a pane of glass keeping Aria's feelings separate from her body. She might think she could live like that, but Ezra couldn't. She frowned at him when both of the boxes lay empty on the floor beside them. "Something's wrong." he whispered this softly, praying she would realize it too. "What is it?" empty. Emptiness was all that lay in her voice. He looked deep into her chocolate eyes, always laced with love and beauty, but now that had faded and all that sat there was sadness, the happy glimmer no longer existed and he looked up from the rug toward her. He couldn't do it anymore. "Aria...Aria, I can't bare to see you like this!" the words were like tiny chunks of the small part of her salvaged life, caving in on her. All she could manage were the words "I don't know what you mean, look at me...I'm fine." she said this so quietly, but speaking these words was wrong. He shook his head and tried to hold it together as he said "I am looking Aria!I have watched you ever since you chose me, and I wish you hadn't!CANT YOU SEE WHAT THIS IS DOING TO YOU! BECAUSE IT'S KILLING YOU, AND IT'S KILLING ME TO WATCH!" he was standing by this point and throwing his arms in the air while Aria watched and tried to focused on the happy image of her old life. But Ezra couldn't take it anymore, that text had pushed him over the edge. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment, the text still fresh in his mind, "You can't fix what broken. Aria knows that, and soon you will too - A"

**Dearest readers**

**I am so sorry about the long awaited update! Computer issues were the hold up, so now I wright from my iPad!I hope all my loyal fans will keep reading while I struggle through the updates, this story is for my awesome and beautiful readers so please show your appreciation by reviewing! Oh and I need advise, should I include a brief sex scene in my next chapter? Please inbox me to let me know! **

**Xoxo**

**S**


	7. Sweet and Savour Me

Arias screams cut through the air. Smoke poured from the red flames, spilling into each corner of the barn as Arias lungs were filled with thick smoke as she attempted to scream again. A cough replaced it, as the smoke was choking her now. The coughs got louder, but she managed to scream out "EZRA!" before the coughs overwhelmed her, and the flames had captured her, plunging her world into darkness.

Aria sat up in her bed, hyperventilating and tears streaming down here face. Ezra held her in his strong arms while she wept, her face was buried in the dark blue shirt."Shhhhh...Shhhhh...it's ok Aria, I'm here." He ran his fingers through the dark brown tangles, over and over. She looked up, her face stained with tears and her eyes harbouring more. It pained him so much to see her like that. She wrapped her arms around him and shut her eyes. He returned the gesture and kept stroking her hair. "Tighter...please Ezra...don't ever let me go...don't ever leave me...promise me you won't?" She whispered in his ear. As she spoke the words, Ezra pulled her in closer and said "I will never leave you, I promise. I love you, and I will never stop." she pulled away to take off his shirt as he undid the black bra with care. Aria's tears had slowed by this point, but they were still rolling down her face and landing on the sheets as Ezra lent over her and kiss her forehead. She grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately as he tried to pull away. She could barely see his face in the blackness, but she could see those chocolate eyes looking at her with lust, but at the same time...gentility gleamed there as well. He reached under her to cradle her naked back, taking off the final article of clothing. " I love you" he said again, before Aria drank in a deep breath, and the night closed in on their passion.

The loneliness had settled in the next morning. Aria woke up in a heap of crumpled sheets and turned around too see a note on the bedside table, 'Gone for a ride, back soon. Love, Ezra'. Feeling slightly annoyed at the excuse, Aria got up, showered and dressed. She made the bed and busied herself with other chores to keep her mind off of her problems. Less than an hour later her phone buzzed 'Meet us at the Grill?-Hannah' Aria shrugged, if Ezra wasn't home, why shouldn't she go out? She changed out of her old sweats and left the house. The familiar sight of Emily, Spencer and Hannah at their usual table made Aria smile. She hadn't been back to school since she had moved out of her parents house, she was too afraid she would see her mother in the halls. Hannah was the the one who saw Aria first and waved for her to come over. Aria's smile widened as she sat down at the table with her friends, things were finally back to normal. But Aria would soon discover, nothing is ever 'back to normal' in Rosewood.

A few blocks away a tall, dark haired women sat inside the local bakery. She was dressed completely in black, except for her white shirt and the small beaded necklace around her neck. The people around her might have assumed she was going to a funeral, but their mistake had no truth. The waitress walked over to her and placed two coffees in front of her. The women smiled up at her, a fake smile as if to say 'my life is perfect', which was far from the truth. The waitress nodded her head politely at the women and walked away, confused as to why she was there. The brunette dragged the faded white cup toward her and tapped impatiently at the sides. She glanced at her watch, he was late. The door opened and a draft swept in the fallen leaves of Autumn. A man walked in, his chocolate eyes searching for her in the among the tables. He was not exactly pleased when he spotted her,but he plastered a smile on his face. He took his time walking over and sitting down. "Thanks for the coffee, Ella" Ezra said, glancing down at the cup in front of him.

Aria talked with her friends for what seemed like hours. They had been getting fewer and fewer messages from A and discussed gossip about the school. Emily had been dating Maya for a month now and things were going well, the girls were happy for their friend. Ian was back in town and he and Melissa were talking babies, an idea that unsettled the girls deeply. "Is it possible he was joking?" Asked Emily hopefully "When was the last time you heard Ian tell a joke?" Hannah said flatly. Aria laughed, she was glad some things never change. But the new ringtone of her phone interrupted that little moment of happiness. Aria reached down and fumbled for the small object, when she finally retrieved it she was less than happy. 'Thought I was gone did you?Guess again. Leave now and stop by the bakery on your way home, guarantee you won't find anything sweet today. - A' Aria's face fell as she read the text. The girls all turned toward her "It's just my Dad, I have to go...see you guys soon!Bye!" Aria gave them a quick smile before grabbing her coat and running out the door, leaving the three girls very confused.

**Suspense!Yay for me and my quick updating! :) hope you guys liked the chapter, didn't think it was my best one and the sex scene was a bit lame but plz review and tell me it was ok at least, well it was the first one iv ever written, so don't be to harsh! :S anyways, this chapter goes out to my amazing bestie teaboylover22 :) love you forever hun and can't wait for tomorrow! I love my all my reviewers and so iv decided, the 10th reviewer for this chapter will get the next chapter devoted to them!Happy reading everyone!**


	8. Hide And Seek

Aria shook her head as the Grill door closed behind her. Decoding A's messages was always Spencer's job, she had no idea what she would find when she arrived but as she turned the corner, it dawned on her. Maybe she didn't want to know? No, she brushed that thought away as she kept walking towards the bakery, her pace quickened and her breathing followed. She had no idea why A wanted her there, but she knew she would pay the price if she disobeyed.

"Thanks for coming..." Ella couldn't think of what to say. Ezra nodded politely and looked back down at the coffee in front of him. The awkward tension grew between them and the silence didn't help. "Why am I here Ella?" He blurted out without realising it. Ella coughed and spoke up "How is she?" Ezra looked back up, anger growing in his eyes "So you care now, do you? Because you have made it VERY clear you don't want Aria to be happy if she is with me!" He said, barely controlling his temper. Ella stared at the table and whispered "She is my daughter and she always will be, don't you dare try and take away my rights as her mother!" Ezra could stand it no longer he stood up and grabbed his coat, shooting one last fierce look at Ella he said "What kind of mother abandons their own daughter for being with the man she loves!" Ella stood too and hissed back "Do you honestly think its okay to be sleeping with one of your students!" The sound of the door slamming drew their attention as Aria was watched by her lover and her Mom, walking away from the small bakery, tears staining her face.

Ezra bolted out the door, Ella chasing after him. "Aria!" he yelled as she ran down the pavement towards...something, anything that was better than this. Running and running, until she reached the woods and threw herself behind a tree, hoping it would provide some sort of shelter. She herd rustling and yells, her name. "ARIA!" he yelled again and again. "ARIA!" Her mothers voice fainter, but still loud enough for her daughter to hear. Aria had to stop herself from turning and running into Ezra's arms, she wanted nothing more than him to hold her and tell her she loved him, and for him to say the same. Those words were like air to her, she suffocated in silence and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and counting in her head, counting the seconds until they left. She stood very still and silent, when a hand came up and wrapped it's hand around her mouth, pulling her somewhere out of sight as she struggled against them.

Ezra turned around suddenly when he herd the rustling "What was that?" Ella shrugged and continued yelling her daughters name. He shook his head "I keep asking myself why you are here. Why the hell do you think she ran away, Ella! She is estranged from her own mother, and whose fault is that?" Ella turned to him and hissed "Ezra, however you feel about me or my choices is not important. What IS important is that I find my daughter!" some further rustling was herd and the pair turn to a tall tree. Ezra turns his head to Ella and puts a finger to his lips, she nods and stays there while he disappears behind the tree. Ezra stepped on something, he looked down to see a note with some scribbly writing on it _'Shes mine now, good luck trying to get her back'_ 'A'.


	9. When It All Comes Crumbling Down

Aria blinked in the darkness her eyes open for the first time in days, or what felt like days. She could no longer tell how long she had been there, sitting in the darkness. Her hands struggled in the ropes, thick and tight wrapped around her, constricting her. She felt her breath and heart beat quicken when she heard the sound of something or someone, coming toward her. A familiar shape came out of the dark, creeping slowly into the small patch of sun in front of the trembling brunet. "Aria, is that you? How'd you end up here?" Said a male voice, Aria shuddered at the tone of the man, now fully in the sunlight. She swallowed before facing the him she had never suspected as a fellow target.

Ezra dropped the note as his face went numb. He fell down against the tree and took a deep breath in, Ella still frozen in front of him. "What...do we do?" she managed after a long pause between them. Ezra shook his head and looked down at his faded jeans. Ella walked closer to him and repeated herself, her tone timid "Ezra, what do we-" "I DON'T KNOW ELLA! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP! GO HOME AND FORGET IT, JUST LIKE YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" Ezra was standing up by now, he was throwing his hands everywhere and his face was red in rage. His breathing got heavier as Ella sliced her hand through the air and slapped him in the face. Ezra's cheek turned red and Ella stepped back and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "I'm, I'm sorry...but I don't owe you any explanations, Ezra I just want to find Aria, that's the only reason I'm here." Ezra put his head in his hands "I'm sorry Ella, but she needs you and you don't seem to give a-" Ella cut him off "Enough! Let's just keep looking, she can't have been taken far." Ezra nodded and followed Ella as she walked determinedly into the forest, hoping and wondering if the woman he loved was safe.

Aria looked back over at Ian, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. She couldn't bear to look anymore. Ian had been down there for who knows how long, and in consequence he looked horrible. He smelt terrible, his clothes were torn and his face was covered in bruises. His leg was wounded and the large gash was getting infected. Aria winced, she hated Ian for what he was doing to Spencer and her family, but be didn't deserve this. Ian mustered a small laugh when he noticed the expression on Aria's face "Come on, it's not that bad!" he paused and his breathing slowed down as Aria gathered up the courage to look him in the eye "How long have you been here?" she whispered, not sure she really wanted an answer. Ian shrugged and shook his head "I don't know, a few weeks maybe...a month.." Tears streaked down her face as Aria looked down, concealing her face long black wavy hair. She knew her love would come for her, she just didn't know if he would be too late.

Ezra stopped as his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He looked down at the lump in pocket and removed it's contents. The letters on the screen became a blur in his mind. "ARIA!" He screamed as the phone fell out of his hands and he sped off into the forest, leaving Ella utterly confused. She picked up the, now damp, blackberry off the dark black dirty ground and read the text aloud, not realizing what she was about to discover. "You have one hour. The sooner you find her the better off she'll be. When the hour is up you can kiss your precious Aria goodbye. Come and find me, ready or not!" Ella chucked the phone aside and took off after Ezra. She stopped and sunk down when she realized she had no clue where to start. To her, Aria was lost.

**Oh I am so super duper sorry about the delay in update! I got seriously sick and then I had exams and things just got overheated. But I hope my readers still have not lost faith! This is the second last chapter of my short little fic, but I am rebooting another of my old fics, **_**The Marian Diaries**_**so please give it a go! Next chap will be up soon! Watch this space! **


End file.
